


Wind Down

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: After a long night of studying, Bucky helps the reader to relax.





	Wind Down

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr who asked for some Bucky fluff while they're stressed about exams. It's short, but I hope it's okay :-)

The last thing you remembered was how passionately you hated the quadratic formula. It had been taunting you for hours on end, as well as a hundred other things in your textbook from Hell. You could swear that studying was a cruel and unusual punishment, not that there was much you could do about it. Still, it didn’t keep you from cursing every mathematical equation known to man until your body gave out.

One minute you’d been skimming the pages of your textbook, the next, you were laying shirtless in bed with a pair of familiar hands caressing your back and shoulders. Confused, you tried to sit up, only for the hands to gently guide you back down into the soft pillows. You made a noise of protest, remembering that you still had a lot of studying left to do.

“Don’t use that tone with me,” Your boyfriend said above you, “You fell asleep on your desk, there’s no way in hell I’m letting you out of this bed.”

“I still have to study, Bucky,” You whined, attempting to sit up again. “I have an exam in-“

“Nope, don’t care,” He cut you off, “You’re overworking yourself.”

Sighing in defeat, you let yourself fall back into the bed, landing face-first in a pillow. “I’m going to fail if I don’t get up.”

“Can’t hear you, baby.”

You turned your head to the side and shot him a glare out of the corner of your tired eyes. He simply smiled down at you, his hands doing magical things to your tense muscles. When he pressed harshly against a knot in your shoulder and rubbed it out, you relaxed into his touch, deciding that maybe a break wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Remember how I used to get nightmares a lot when we started dating?” Bucky said, “And how I used to work out in the middle of the night until you had to drag me back to bed?”

“Vividly,” You answered with a scoff, “You were miserable. I think I went through an entire box of band-aids just to keep your knuckles from bleeding on everything.”

“Well, this is kind of like that,” He said, his smile peaking through his words.

You rolled your eyes and hoisted yourself up onto your elbows. “You know, lecturing me isn’t going to make me feel any better.”

“I know,” He replied, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of your neck. “Just trying to make a point.”

“Point proven.”

Bucky continued to pepper kisses to your neck, over your shoulder blades, then down the length of your spine. Each kiss left a warm feeling in the pit of your stomach, and you couldn’t help but smile. His hands were positioned on your hips, his thumbs pressing into your skin and drawing small, soothing circles. Even if one of his hands was made out of metal, that man knew how to use it to his advantage.

“I’ve been thinking,” He said after a short while, “Maybe we should take a vacation. Go somewhere nice for a little while.”

“Really?” You asked curiously, “Like where?”

“Santorini, maybe,” He mused, “Or maybe Athens. There’s always Switzerland, I hear it’s nice this time of year.”

“Wow, you’ve really given this some serious thought,” You said with a laugh, followed by a sigh as Bucky’s hand trailed from your lower back all the way up to your ear. He was gently massaging the space beneath your ear, which you’d only just now noticed was a sensitive spot. Was every inch of your body really that tense?

“I’m a thoughtful guy,” He said proudly.

“Humble, too.”

“You know it.”

Shaking your head, you turned over onto your back to look at Bucky, who was smiling down at you fondly. He’d tied his hair back in a loose bun, though it wasn’t holding up very well. It had clearly been a while since he’d done anything about his facial hair, so he looked quite a bit more mountain-man-ish than usual. The good news was that he definitely didn’t smell like a man who’d been out in the wilderness his whole life.

“So, what do you think?” He asked, “Should we go somewhere nice and get away from everything for a while?”

“We’d be stupid not to,” You chuckled, reaching out a hand and cupping the side of his face. “It’ll just have to wait a while.”

Bucky sighed dramatically, then leaned down to press a lingering kiss to your lips. You stayed like that a while, lazily kissing one another and letting your hands wander wherever they pleased. He’d settled for gently stroking your jawline with his thumb while you were busy freeing his hair from that horrible excuse for a bun.

“No matter where we go, I’ll be happy just to have you there with me,” Bucky said, his voice low and gravelly. He placed his palm over your cheek, smoothing over your skin gently while he gazed down at you with stars in his eyes. It sent a shiver down your spine.

“You are just too much sometimes, Bucky.”

“That must mean I’m doing something right, baby.”


End file.
